Don't Worry, We Got This
by LycoX
Summary: Just what were the Merrymen, Jesse, and Wally up too while Oliver, Barry, and the others were dealing with aliens of all things?


**Don't Worry,**

 **We Got This**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in the 'Merrymen 'Verse. Also, for my guest reviewer on 'Evelyn's Betrayal'. Whom, I assume is the same guest reviewer back during the 'War on Darhkness' days, which, also, this could be for everyone I suppose. At this point, I highly, HIGHLY doubt Prometheus is going to be Tommy. I mean, he couldn't even make it for the 100th episode due to the other show he's on. So cause of that, I really don't think he's going to be able to do this role. And the Laurel returning? Is more then likely going to be Earth-2 Laurel since even with Flashpoint, OUR Laurel is still very much dead. I wouldn't be surprised though if Artemis does see Oliver as a hypocrite. Which makes her one too for even being willing enough to work with Prometheus.**

* * *

Shortly after helping grab up some bit of tech from a woman who was more than likely a bit cracked in the head considering what she'd done to herself and Rene had gained a little more trust towards those with powers, the Merrymen had decided to relax a bit. Though the team consisting of Rene, Evelyn, Curtis, Rory, Roy, and Laurel made sure to be available in case something came up. After the Birds Of Prey had been formed, Laurel had decided to start wearing her outfit more and more thanks in part to some crafty lying on Lyla's part about her new involvement with ARGUS. Thus allowing for the Lawyer to be able to use the suit without having to give up her job, though there was a few stipulations involved in the whole thing. Such as not being able to suit up for everyday outings to fight crime, or going to court against those she'd apprehended in certain cases. And after Thea was brought back from Central, Laurel was quite concerned about the girl, especially after the rather tight hug she'd gotten.

All Sara would say is that she, herself, Ollie, Ray, and Digg had been put into a simulation by the Dominators and they'd seen things in there. Things that Thea hadn't wanted to give up at first cause of much it meant to her. Sara also warned her that Ollie would likely be the same but not as strong as Thea in her reaction. Which really made Laurel curious about the whole thing but so far didn't ask as it wasn't really her business. But she would be there for the young girl as much as she needed. But then trouble came a calling in the form of Lonnie 'Anarky' Machin and his new friends he dubbed 'The Anarkists'. Featuring two of Central City's Meta-Humans, LaShawn 'Peek-a-Boo' Baez and someone Cisco referred to simply as 'Balla'. An apparent angry teenger who could form round objects from his hands. How Lonnie had managed to get out of jail was anyone's guess but the Merrymen minus Thea as she was not in a good place to be helping with that kind of thing, went to go and deal with them.

Along with Jesse 'Quick' Wells and Wally West, who had refused to stay behind and would help fight off the bad guys even without powers. Course, he had to don a mask to avoid being found out and had ended up using Digg's old Spartan helmet. He knew he was gonna get his ass chewed out later on by his dad and sister, along with Barry too but he just didn't care. He had to get involved no matter what as the group needed all the help they could get. And it was his unfortunate luck that he had ended up getting to go one on one with the guy who could shoot round ball like objects from his hands! He was also getting tired of the kid's angry yelling about jocks and claiming he was one as well as he hid behind a trash can to avoid being hit by those damned balls. "Kid, you SERIOUSLY need anger management." Called out Wally in annoyance.

"SCREW YOU! MY ANGER WILL END WHEN ALL BULLYING IS FOREVER DEAD!"

Baez and Jesse came in between the two in their game of cat and mouse and Wally couldn't help but wonder if his girl was as annoyed as he was right now with their opponents. Hell, at least the others were handling common thugs. Thugs with training but without any powers thankfully. "Man, am I glad to be doin' somethin' like this instead of dealin' with crazy ass people who put technology into themselves!" Called out Wild Dog as he decked one of Anarky's men.

"I just had to be visiting a friend when that happened." Grumbled Artemis sourly.

As she thought it was kinda cool to fight someone like that! Especially when getting to fight alongside the Flash himself! And apparently with a real life alien from another universe too! " **Perhaps you'll be lucky enough to join in on the next time for such an occasion, Artemis.** " Called out Ragman soothingly as he threw away several of the bad guys.

His words making the girl smile happily and for Wild Dog to shake his head. "Hell no, don't you two even start the cutesy crap here."

"We're not making you lonely are we? Cause we could find you a girlfriend if you wanted." Said Artemis in seriousness as she whacked a guy in the head with her bow.

"You think there could be a market for Vigilante Dating?" Wondered Fair Play to himself as he ducked a few attacks and then used the other guy's momentum to help him fall hard to the ground.

Ragman chuckled over the comms while Wild Dog growled in annoyance. "Ladies and men, need not only someone to love but someone to protect you against all sorts of threats? Well, Vigilante Dating is just the site you need." Called out Curtis seconds later and causing laughter to erupt from Evelyn, Rory, Jesse, Laurel, and Roy despite the fact it could have gotten them hurt.

Rene just growled again as he pistol whipped the guy he was fighting. " **I like it.** "

"I think it could use a little work." Commented Evelyn thoughtfully as she put an arrow in someone's knee.

"I hate you guys." Grumbled Rene to himself.

"You guys are weird, you know that?" Came Wally's voice as he threw them strange looks from behind his trash can lid.

A shrug came from Curtis as he flipped an Anarkist over his shoulder and then decked him in the face to knock him out. "Part of our charm!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY BURNING PASSION FOR THE RED CLAD SPEEDY OF MY DREAMS!" Yelled out Lonnie angrily as he continued to face off against Laurel and Roy.

"I wasn't!" Retorted the woman in annoyance.

"Yeah, she was laughing at something the others said over the comms." Explained Arsenal helpfully.

He then tried to punch at Lonnie but the man caught his fist. "Also, keep MY girlfriend out of your sick dreams."

Using some force, he kicked at the man's knee, causing for Lonnie to lose his grip on the hand and stumble back a bit. The man looked at him with an expression on his face. "YOUR girlfriend!? YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? YOU AREN'T EVEN WORTHY OF HAVING HER!"

Snarling came from Lonnie as he charged at Roy, who would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't for the fact he had an angry anarchist coming at him. The two met in an exchange of fists as the anarchist continued to insult Roy until Laurel decided enough was enough and whacked him hard in the head with her baton. Effectively knocking him out. "Thanks." Muttered Arsenal seriously.

Laurel merely smiled at him. "No problem."

A clang was heard, making them and the others look towards the source of it. Revealing Balla to now be on the ground knocked out. Courtesy of Wally having thrown his trash can lid at him like he'd seen Captain America do in the movies. "Holy crap, I seriously did not expect to see that work!"

Jesse suddenly appeared, dropping Peek-a-Boo near her and soundly kissing Wally then and there. "Nice job." She told him happily and causing him to beam at her.

"Thanks babe."

The remaining Anarkists were soon handled by Jesse and the group was carted off to jail. Though she had to speed off to Central real quick to provide something for them to prevent Peek-a-Boo and Balla from escaping. Once they were all back the Bunker save for Wally and Jesse as they'd headed on back to Central, they all felt a sense of relief. "Well, that was fun." Remarked Roy offhandedly.

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of fun." Remarked Curtis.

Roy merely shrugged at him with a grin on his face, as he was still quite happy to be back out in the field. "I don't know, considering you and the others were talking about Vigilante dating websites, I would think you would have the same definition." Remarked Laurel in amusement.

Curtis looked to her for a moment and then realized she had a point. "You just might have a point there."

"My dating life is just fine, thank you very much." Grumbled Rene crossly and causing those present to grin in amusement.

"Keep telling yourself that. But I think if you did have one, you'd be a lot less grumpy." Said Rory.

Evelyn just nodded in agreement as the guy was right after all! An eye roll came from the man as he shook his head and walked off. Everyone soon headed out too for a bit for whatever reason, though for Laurel and Roy, theirs was Thea. Something she greatly appreciated as she seriously needed them at the moment. Thea however would definitely be out on the streets helping the team some time later however when the Dominators began to attack, as she was looking for some payback on them for the whole simulation they had forced her and the others through. Wally had ended up tied to a chair by an unhappy Iris to prevent him from going out and helping Jesse when she took on the Dominators with Linda Park's help while the main team took on the main force much to his annoyance. His being tied up would gain a few laughs later on once they saw him in that position. But Jesse would be quick to untie her boyfriend nicely enough.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this. And as for why Linda is involved? Let's just say it relates to the Birds Of Prey fic I'm working on. Also, if I have ended up causing anyone to be seriously bothered by the Rory/Evelyn content, I deeply apologize for it as I honestly had no intention of doing so.**


End file.
